Melting His Icy Heart
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Tony Stark's younger half-sister, Andrea, follows him as he goes to help S.H.I.E.L.D. They have kept her special ability secret from the world up until now, but as events unfold her control will be tested. A dark-haired god of mischief only further complicates things for her as they find themselves drawn to each other. Goes through Avengers Movie, and later Thor:The Dark World.
1. Chapter 1

Melting His Icy Heart

Summary: Tony Stark's younger half-sister, Andrea, follows him as he goes to help S.H.I.E.L.D. They have kept her special ability secret from the world up until now, but as events unfold her tenuous control will be tested. A dark-haired god of mischief only further complicates things for her.

Chapter 1

Natasha Romanov was keeping a small plane level while telling Loki to put down his scepter and surrender. A male voice overrode the plane's PA system and she rolled her eyes in mild annoyance and amusement.

"Miss me?"

Rock music blared over the system as Iron Man came in and blasted Loki with lasers. He looked down at the dark-haired god and showed just how much weaponry was aimed at him.

"Make a move Reindeer Games."

Loki's hands came up and his clothing shifted from armor to more normal clothing as he surrendered.

"Good move."

Another figure came walking up behind Iron Man as his face plate came down, revealing the face of billionaire Tony Stark. The figure was smaller than Tony, and obviously female with her curvy figure. Her long midnight black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and a pair of black boots adorned her small feet. A black T-shirt bearing the logo of a band known as Within Temptation and a matching pair of tight black shorts covered her body. Loki's bright blue eyes locked onto her emerald green before Tony stepped between them.

"Eyes on me pal, not on her."

Loki gave him an amused smirk, figuring he must be her boyfriend or something. He would later find out how wrong that assumption was. Once they had Loki secured in the back of the plane they took off and headed for SHIELD's mobile base. A sudden thunderstorm had most of them confused, but the young female curled into Tony's side, his arms wrapping tightly around her while murmuring softly in her ear. A loud burst of lightning and thunder caused her to whimper and Loki frowned, both at her reaction and at what he knew was coming next.

"Afraid of a little lightning?"

Captain America Spoke up at the look on Loki's face, not seeing the venomous glare Tony was giving his back. Loki's voice was apprehensive as he spoke.

"I am not overly fond of what follows."

Loki looked at the young woman in Tony's arms and spoke softly to her.

"The storm will not harm you. That is not the intent of the one that brings the storm."

She looked up at his words as a loud thump outside made the plane jerk and rock. Tony let go of her as the Captain opened the back hatch. A large blonde man in armor landed before grabbing Loki and hauling him out the back of the plane. Natasha spoke first.

"Another Asgardian?"

"Think he's a friendly"

Tony gave the Captain a look as he spoke that clearly showed dislike.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract is lost."

As Tony headed for the back door the Captain spoke again, not that it did any good.

"We need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan…attack."

Tony rocketed out the back of the plane, Captain America following after slipping on a parachute. The two women shared an exasperated look.

"Men…"

Andrea nodded at Natasha's comment and then ran out the back as well. As she neared the ground she activated the jets in her boots which slowed her descent so she could land safely near an amused Loki. He was laying on the side of a cliff and watching her brother fighting the large blonde man. As she landed he stood in a graceful motion, watching her with a curious look on his face. Her eyes widened as the blonde threw lightning at Tony and a sharp scream tore from her throat. Flames erupted around her body and she rose a hand towards the blonde, intending to burn him, before a pair of hands grabbed her wrists. Loki's hands held her in an icy grip, the cold cooling her flames and calming her down. His voice was silky smooth with a touch of danger in it as he spoke to her.

"I would recommend you not get involved little lady. He may like humans but in his current mindset Thor would cause you great harm before realizing what he's doing."

"Thor? As in the Norse god of thunder?"

He gave her a slow smirk and a mocking bow.

"Yes…and I am Loki, the god of…"

"Mischief, Trickery, Chaos, Magic, and Lust."

His eyes seemed to spark as his lips curled up in what was nearly a full smile. He was amused, and somewhat pleased, that she knew about him.

"You know my name little lady…might I also know yours?"

"Andrea, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

She held out her hand and he wrapped his long fingers around hers.

"The pleasure is all mine little lady."

He turned her hand over and laid a cool kiss to the back of her knuckles, causing her skin to flush scarlet. His eyes glittered with mischief as they locked onto hers. She frowned slightly when she realized that his eyes seemed to be more green now rather than the bright blue she remembered them being earlier.

"Hey! Hands of my sister pal!"

Loki gave the man of iron a cold glare, his mind processing the word sister. Andrea gave her brother an eye-roll before Thor stepped into the conversation.

"That is the proper way to greet a Lady metal man."

Thor proceeded to also kiss her knuckles, much Loki's displeasure. Her bright little giggle caused Loki to raise a questioning eyebrow and Thor to look a bit like a kicked puppy.

"Sorry…your beard tickles."

Thor's booming laughter seemed to ease some of the tension between him and the other two heroes as they got back into the plane. Andrea sighed in relief as they landed on the aircraft carrier. Loki gave her a long look that she couldn't quite interpret before he was lead inside by a group of soldiers. Tony also went inside but she and the Captain, who she found out was called Steve, decided to stay out for a bit longer. The arrival of a nervous-looking man snagged both their attentions and Steve moved to greet the man.

"Dr. Banner. Word is you can help us find the cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"The only word I care about."

Her respect for Steve went up a notch as she watched some of the tension in Banner's shoulders ease slightly. He looked at Andrea, apprehensive and unsure. She just gave him a bright smile as she shook his hand.

"I'm Andrea Stark. My brother may just be your biggest fan."

He seemed a bit stunned at her uncaring attitude to what he could turn into, he was sure she knew otherwise she wouldn't be anywhere near SHIELD with him there.

"You three might want to come inside now. It's about to get a bit difficult to breathe."

They looked over the side of the carrier as a loud whirring noise followed Natasha's words.

"Is this a submarine?"

Steve sounded confused and curious, but Andrea was watching Dr. Banner becoming uncomfortable. She found herself amused at his sarcasm when he spoke though.

"They want to put me in an enclosed, pressurized, metal container?"

As the carrier lifted up out of the water Andrea burst into a fit of laughter, Banner's sarcastic comment was just perfect.

"Oh no…this is much worse."

The three of them arrived at the meeting table in time to watch Director Fury begin talking to Loki.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

The wicked little smirk playing on his lips showed how amused the god was.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

Oh I've heard. A mindless beast…makes play he's still a man."

At the table everyone glanced at Banner who merely shrugged it off. It would take more than a few insults to make him lose control. A soft hand landed on his arm and he looked over to see Andrea's encouraging smile. He felt the Other Guy calm and relax, settling into the back of his mind once more as he tried to figure out why he reacted like that to her. They watched Fury show Loki what would happen if he tried to escape the cage, Banner scowling at the screen before that soft touch calmed him again.

"Ant…Boot."

Andrea snorted softly at Fury's words

"How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?"

Fury looked very angry and his voice seemed to cool several degrees as he spoke.

"You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun."

His face showed the fury of his name as he glared at Loki through the glass.

"You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooo."

Loki gave him a look of mock fear before it turned to a look of near-madness.

"It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power…unlimited power. And for what?"

His mad smile turned into a sneer as he looked at the camera.

"A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury smirked slightly as he started walking away from Loki.

"Yeah? Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something."

Andrea had to bite her lip to stifle the laugh that tried to bubble up at Loki's disgruntled expression before the screen clicked off. She lost that little fight when Banner's sarcasm made another appearance.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?"

Steve let out a long sigh as he looked at Thor.

"Loki's gonna drag this out…Thor…what's his play?

Thor had been pacing the length of the table but he paused at Steve's question, eyeing the assembled group with an unreadable expression.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor of any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"So he's building another portal…that's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

Thor frowned at Banner when he said that name, concern marring his handsome face.

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He is a friend."

Natasha looked at Thor, hearing and seeing his emotion at the thought of his friend being under the control of another…she understood perfectly.

"He has him under some sort of spell…along with one of our own…"

Steve leaned back in his chair.

"Why did Loki let us take him? He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

Thor looked offended, and Andrea also scowled at Banner's words. She didn't think that was a fair comment to make but she was beginning to realize that she may be the only one that realized something was wrong with the trickster god.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard…and he is my brother…"

"He killed 80 people in 2 days."

Natasha's tone was flat and Thor gave her a slightly sheepish look, his own tone questioning as he responded.

"He is adopted?"

Andrea frowned at that statement. She looked up at Thor with an odd look.

"Let me guess…you were the favored son?"

Thor frowned at her until Banner interrupted their little staring contest.

"I think it's about the mechanics. The iridium. What do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent."

Everyone looked up as Stark entered the room, talking quietly with Agent Coulson before the agent left to go do something else. Tony stepped behind his sister and ran a hand through her hair before moving on.

"The portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD."

Tony slowed down and laid a hand on Thor's massive bicep as he passed him.

"No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing."

Thor looked equal parts amused and confused while Andrea shook her head. Her brother had a tendency to give people odd nicknames. Tony moved to Fury's command post as he looked out over the bridge of the ship.

"It also means the portal can stay open as wide, and as long as Loki needs."

Andrea sighed and shook her head again as Tony decided to mock Fury.

"Raise the mizzenmast! Ship the topsails…"

The staff on the bridge gave him odd looks before ignoring him in favor of their work.

"That man is playing Gallaga. Thought we wouldn't notice…but we did."

Tony pointed to a man who jumped, but his screen looked normal to everyone's sight when he moved. Tony put one hand over his eye as he looked at the screens in front of him.

"How does Fury even see these?"

Agent Hill gave him a flat tone and an unamused look.

"He turns."

"Sounds exhausting…"

Tony played with the monitors as he started talking again, eventually placing a tiny device on the arm of one in a way that no one noticed, though his sister suspected it.

"The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to…kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?"

Hill was giving him another flat look, though Tony's response was in a serious tone.

"Last night."

The blank looks he got from the rest of the group, minus Andrea who'd been reading over his shoulder all night and discussing the finer points of theory with him.

"The packet? Selvig's notes…the extraction papers?"

His hands went up in the air as a tone of disbelief entered his voice.

"Am I the only one that did the reading?"

The sound of a throat clearing had him looking at his sister and receiving a pointed look that had him amending his question.

"Besides my sister that is?"

She gave a quietly pleased hum as Steve spoke up again.

"Does Loki need any particular power source?"

"He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty degrees Kelvin just to break through the coulomb barrier…"

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well if he can do that then he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion with any reactor on the planet."

The two scientists shared impressed looks and Stark looked highly pleased as he walked over to Banner.

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?"

Andrea gave Steve an amused look, he had a fairly decent poker face but his tone of voice was clearly confused.

"Don't worry about it Captain…he's always like this. You'll get used to him eventually."

Steve got a sour look on his face that made her chuckle softly. Tony was busy introducing himself to Banner.

"It's good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on Anti-Electron Collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Banner looked as though he couldn't decide whether to be amused or offended by Tony's words until Andrea's soft hand on his arm brought his attention to her instead.

"He means that as a compliment Dr. Banner. Just for reference."

"Please…call me Bruce Miss."

"Then you must call me Andrea…not miss. I'm not that old yet."

The two shared a small laugh as Tony chuckled quietly. He was happy to see his sister bringing the shy scientist out of his shell a bit. Fury chose that moment to walk into the room, blinking a bit at the two Stark's willingly being so close to Dr. Banner. Even he could see how calm the Doctor seemed to be with Andrea nearby…and to him that could only be a good thing.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might help him Mr. Stark."

Steve spoke up again, his voice soft but clearly not happy with something.

"Id start with that stick of Loki's. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

Fury frowned as he looked at Steve.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest minds I know into his personal flying monkeys…"

"Monkeys?

Thor looked adorably confused bur Andrea was too busy laughing to explain it to him.

"I do not understand…"

"I do!"

Steve was grinning as he finally understood something being said.

"I understood that reference…"

Andrea smiled at him. He seemed a bit excited but who could blame him, being 70 years removed from everything you knew had to be more than a little confusing. Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Bruce.

"Shall we play Doctor?"

Bruce just huffed softly in amusement and led the way.

"This way Sir."

He was mocking Tony who just grinned in response. Andrea moved to follow them but was stopped by Fury's voice.

"Not you Miss Stark. From what I've heard Loki seems to be interested in you. I'd like you to talk to him, figure out why he's here…as soon as Agent Romanov is done of course."

Natasha headed off to go talk to Loki while Andrea scowled at Fury.

"I don't work for you Fury. I suggest you keep that in mind and learn to ask nicely when you want me to do something."

His scowl was her only response and she growled softly before storming off the bridge, Steve right on her heels. Out in the hall he stopped her with a gentle grip on her arm.

"Are you alright Miss Stark?"

"Andrea…and yes I'm fine. My brother and I are not fond of Fury. He tends to hide important information from people, and he's fond of lying about everything. He should know better than to try and order me around by now though."

Steve watched her as she headed off again, almost seeming to dance down the hallway towards the lab. He shook his head and went to follow, if only to check on the two scientists and make sure Stark wasn't pissing off the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Melting His Icy Heart

Chapter 2

Andrea walked into the lab behind Steve in time to see Tony zap Bruce with one of his little tools.

"Ow."

"Nothing? You really do have a lid on it."

Steve gave Tony a shocked look as he yelled.

"Hey! Are you nuts?!"

"Jury's out. So what's your secret? Mellow Jazz, Bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny…no offense."

"I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

Bruce's reply was soft but serious and Andrea moved to stand next to him, placing a hand on his arm to help him stay calm. They watched the other two as they kept at it.

"You're tiptoeing big man, you need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problems Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm not?"

Tony reached into his bag and pulled out a little package of something, opening it and pulling out a blueberry. Andrea huffed softly at him and his love of the things.

"Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

He popped a handful of berries into his mouth, turning his tongue a bit blue as Steve frowned at him.

"You think Fury is hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain…He's THE spy. His secrets have secrets."

Tony looked over at Bruce.

"It's been bugging him too, hasn't it?"

"Uh…I just want to finish my work here and…"

"Doctor?"

Steve's soft question made Bruce sigh and look at them.

"A warm light for all mankind to share. Loki's jab about the cube."

"I heard it."

Steve still looked confused as to where this was going but Andrea's eyes widened as something clicked in her mind, falling into her own thoughts as Bruce continued, looking right at Tony.

"Well, I think that was meant for you."

Tony held out the bag and let Bruce take a few berries before the Doctor spoke again.

"Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly…building in New York?"

Steve paused at the frown on Tony's face. Bruce nodded.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That means it'll run itself for…what a year?"

Tony nodded and shrugged a bit.

"It's just a prototype. I'm kinda the only name in clean energy right now is what he's getting at."

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business anyway?"

"I should probably look into that as soon as my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's files.

Steve gave Tony an incredulous look.

"I'm sorry…did you say…?"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty little secret SHILED has ever tried to hide."

Tony gave an unapologetic grin and held the little bag out to Steve.

"Blueberry?"

Steve ignored the offer, giving Tony a disgusted look.

"Yet you're confused why they didn't want you around…"

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

Tony noticed how quiet his sister was being and frowned at her as Steve started talking again.

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if you don't stay focused he will succeed. We have out orders. We should follow them."

"Following isn't really my style…"

"And you're all about style aren't you?"

Tony gave Steve a smirk as he spoke in a mocking tone.

"Of the people in this room, which one is A: wearing a spangly outfit, and B: not of use?"

"Steve?"

Bruce's soft voice brought the other men's attentions back to him.

"Tell me none of this smells fishy to you?"

"Just find the cube."

They could see the doubt in Steve's eyes but he seemed to be ignoring it as he left the lab. Tony frowned at his sister and stood in front of her.

"Princess? You alright in there?"

She blinked a few times as she looked up at him, her mouth opened and then snapped shut. Her eyes widened and she tore off out of the lab, leaving two very confused men sitting behind her and staring at the door.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea…"

Andrea ran to where Loki was being held in the glass prison, passing an aggravated Natasha on the way. The doors opened and she walked into the room and right up to the glass with no sign of fear or hesitation.

"Now they send in the little Firebird for information?"

"No. No one sent me. I came on my own."

"And why is that?"

"Something Thor said, and the way he said it…"

"And what did the man who calls himself my brother say to you little lady?"

"Not to me…to everyone. He claimed you as his brother but when someone pointed out how many you had killed already he said you were adopted…but he said it like he was almost asking for forgiveness. I didn't like it."

"Oh don't tell me you tried to defend me to those people?"

"No…I asked him if he was the favored son."

Loki gave her a slow smirk, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Oh I wish I could have seen his reaction to that one."

"He didn't get a chance to react much, though I'm sure he'll corner me about it at some point."

Loki watched as she chewed on her bottom lip a bit, his hand coming up to the glass as if to stop her without even thinking about it.

"Loki? That staff…you need to stay away from it."

"That staff is power."

"That staff is poison!"

Loki took a small step back as she yelled at him. He knew what the staff, and through it the Tesseract, was doing to him. He wasn't able to stop it on his own, but he didn't expect a little mortal female to be the one to figure it out. He had hoped his brother would realize he wasn't himself but he seemed to believe what the others told him.

"You…how? How could you…?"

"I could feel the thing trying to hook itself to me in the lab. It's the Tesseract isn't it? It was whispering from the staff, trying to make me lose control."

"Yes…There is a titan known as Thanos…an ancient being that was banished eons ago. He's…courting the entity that is Death."

"He's…courting…Death? Seriously?"

Loki gave her a pointed look and she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"And he thinks killing other is the best way to do that right?"

"Killing everything actually. He thinks if he destroys all life everywhere Death will favor him."

Andrea stopped fighting the urge and let her laughter bubble over. Loki's smirk softened into a genuine smile as he watched her, one hand pressing to the glass where she leaned against it.

"Little lady…while I also find that amusing…what he is capable of is not."

Her laughter died in her throat as she looked at him, feeling drawn to his grass-green eyes.

"He threatened you?"

"He tortured and threatened…yes. If I do not lead his army and conquer Earth he will come for me…and he will destroy me."

"You don't have to be alone Loki…let us help you."

"You cannot help little one. He would tear you apart if you tried."

She gave him a saddened look and shook her head.

"Not just me…all of us…together. Me, and you…Thor, Tony, and the others. If we all fought together I'm sure we could win. Please Loki…don't let him control you…don't let him beat you like that."

Loki's eyes flashed with something as he looked at her, his face softening. His voice was low and soothing when he spoke again.

"You should go back to your brother little one. I will see you again soon. You can count on it."

She sighed softly and whispered goodbye before leaving the area and heading back to the lab. Loki stayed against the glass as he waited, knowing his plan was going to begin soon. Andrea walked back into the lab to find Fury there, and he did not look happy with Tony.

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?"

"Uh…Kinda been wondering the same thing about you."

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

Banner intervened, his voice soft but no less unhappy sounding.

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit we'll have the location within a half a mile."

"And you'll get your cube back. No muss, no fuss."

Tony paused and gave Fury a look.

"What is phase 2?"

Steve walked in as Tony asked that and set a nasty-looking weapon on one of the tables with a loud thud.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

Fury frowned at Steve, who was scowling back at him.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This doesn't mean that we…"

Tony turned a screen around when Bruce pointed at something and raised an eyebrow at Fury.

"I'm sorry Nick. What were you lying?"

On the screen was what appeared to be a nuclear weapon powered by the cube. Steve looked disappointed.

"I was wrong Director…the world hasn't changed a bit."

When Natasha walked in with Thor Bruce gave her a harsh look.

"You knew about this?"

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta…I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"And I'm not leaving because you suddenly get a little twitchy. I want to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction?"

"Because of him."

Fury pointed at Thor who got a very confused look on his face.

"Me?"

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet that had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your realm."

Thor looked confused and shocked that anyone would think him a threat, or his people.

"But you're not the only people out there are you? And you're not the only threat. Our world is filling up with people who can't be matched. They can't be controlled…"

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it…and his allies. It's a signal to to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

Steve looked decidedly unsettled at those words.

"A higher form?"

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with some…"

"Nuclear deterrent. That calms everything right down."

Tony interrupted Fury with his sarcastic comment, and the man turned on him like an angry viper as he lashed out.

"Excuse me? Mr. Stark, need I remind you how you made your fortune?"

The arguments escalated from there, everyone lashing out at each other in anger.

"Agent Romanov would you please escort Dr. Banner to…"

"WherE? To my cell?You rented that space out already."

"The cell was just…"

"In case you needed to kill me but you can't. I know. I tried!"

Andrea placed her hand on Bruce's arm but this time he shrugged it off, though he did calm slightly.

"I got low. I didn't see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show. You wanna know my secret Agent Romanov? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

"Dr. Banner, put the scepter down. Now."

Bruce hadn't realized he'd grabbed the thing and suddenly looked very confused. Andrea growled softly, but it echoed in the sudden silence that had taken over the room.

"Enough. All of you are acting like children instead of grown adults."

She grabbed the scepter from Bruce only to drop it with a sharp cry of pain, curling in on herself as everyone except Fury and Romanov ran to her side. Tony lifted her face to his, shocked to find tears in her eyes.

"Princess? What's wrong? What happened?"

"That staff…it's poison Tony…no one touch it…it feeds on your darkest emotions. It enhances them to the point you can't fight it."

Thor's face turned into a frown as he took in her words. He crouched down in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you are Lady Andrea?"

"Yes. I am. Loki is not to blame for all of this. He's being manipulated and controlled by two forces that are stronger than he is. The Tesseract itself…and some ancient thing he called a Titan…named Thanos."

That name made Thor rear back in shock and punch the floor.

"That being was banished from the nine realms eons ago. Did my brother say anything else My Lady?"

"He said he fell into Thanos' hiding place and was tortured. If he doesn't conquer Earth Thanos will come after him."

Thor placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and pulled her into an equally gentle hug.

"Thank you Lady Andrea. I will find a way to help him. I must."

"Not alone you aren't. I already asked him to let me help him…to let us all help him. He's afraid to have anyone else be harmed by Thanos. I'm going to do what I can for him anyway."

Thor gave her a bright smile, and the others seemed to be supportive of the idea…except Fury and Natasha.

"You want to help that monster after what he's done to Selvig and Barton? Why should we believe him? Is he not known for being a liar and trickster?"

"Loki would not make light of a titan. No one who knows of them could ever make light of what they can do."

Bruce looked at one of the monitors with wide eyes.

"Oh my God…"

The cube was close…it was in New York…right near Stark's tower. Just as he went to speak up a massive explosion erupted from under them and threw everyone to the side. Bruce and Natasha were thrown out of the window and down to a lower level. Fury started barking out orders at everyone, sending them to different places. He told Andrea to just stay put, making her angry, before heading to the bridge of the ship. Tony and Steve headed off to try and fix the engine that was damaged. Andrea used her jet boots to land where Natasha and Bruce had been moments before, only to see a path of destruction that lead to the sight of the Hulk chasing Natasha. She seemed to dodge out of the way just in time before Thor stepped in front of the big green guy. When it was clear that Thor wasn't making any headway with Hulk Andrea stepped in front of the green one.

"Hey there…Do you recognize me? Bruce is my friend."

The Hulk stopped and stared at her, Thor just watched in fascination as she seemed to be soothing the enraged creature.

"Will you let me be your friend too Hulk? Would you like that?"

She could see that she was getting through to him and waved Thor off.

"Go check on Loki Thor. I've got this covered."

Thor did as she asked and she kept talking in low soothing tones, until a jet fighter tried to fire at the Hulk and nearly hit her. She screamed in fright and Hulk reacted violently. He pushed her to the side and she crashed into the metal wall, hitting her head and becoming a bit dazed as Hulk leapt out of the carrier and onto the jet. She couldn't see what else happened as her vision became blurry, she only heard an explosion and whimpered softly as it caused pain to blossom in her head. A pair of gentle hand cradled her head for a moment and she felt the pain ebb away. Strong arms lifted her up and held her close as a soft voice urged her to sleep, and she found herself unable to fight against it as the darkness pulled her in.


	3. Chapter 3

Melting His Icy Heart

Chapter 3

When Andrea came back to the world she realized she was in the living room of Stark Tower.

"How the hell…?"

"I found you injured and brought you with me."

"You healed me…thank you."

Loki nodded to her and moved closer, little by little. She watched him, eyeing the scepter with clear hatred. Loki sighed softly and placed one hand against her cheek, his eyes flickering between blue and green.

"Loki…please…get rid of it…We can stop this Loki…together."

"It's too late for that little one. The Tesseract has been activated and the portal will open soon."

Loki looked out the window and walked out onto the walkway outside. Andrea tried to follow but got dizzy and stayed put. Her injury had been healed but her mind hadn't quite caught up to that fact yet. She heard the tell-tale sound of her brother arriving on his platform and looked up at him with pleading eyes. He knew what she was asking, for him to not harm Loki. Loki stalked back into the tower, eyeing Tony carefully.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."

"Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you."

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, seen a bit of mileage…and you've got the uh, glowstick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, no, threatening. No drink you sure? I'm having one."

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers."

Loki gave him a slightly confused look and he rolled his eyes in response.

"That's what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team. Earth's mightiest heroes type thing."

"Yes…I've met them."

Loki looked amused and unconcerned.

"Yeah. Takes us a while to get any traction I'll give you that one, but, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the Demi-god."

Andrea raised an eyebrow at Loki's disgusted reaction to the mention of Thor, clearly not happy with his family right now.

"A super soldier, living legend who kinda lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger management issues. A couple of master assassins and you…big fella…you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan."

Loki looked amused and Andrea leveled him with the kind of look a mother might give to a misbehaving child making him wince slightly and focus back on Tony. Tony noted that reaction with curiosity, filing it away for later use.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk."

"Oh I thought the beast had wandered off."

"Don't call him that. He's not a mindless animal. He can think and feel just like everyone else."

Loki glanced at a clearly angry Andrea and stepped away from her, just in time to miss the pillow thrown at his head. He looked from it to her with a shocked expression that almost made Tony laugh out loud, but he had to remain stern and unaffected.

"You're missing the point, there's no throne. There's no version of this where you come out on top."

Andrea snorted softly and burrowed her head in a pillow to stifle her sudden laughter. Tony and Loki both looked at her and she giggled again.

"That sounded a bit wrong Tony."

Her brother pouted at her while Loki smirked, giving her a rather seductive look that made her shiver.

"I am always on top little one…make no mistake of that."

Tony snapped his fingers to get Loki's attention back on him, earning two glares for his efforts.

"Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. 'Cause if we can't protect the Earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

Andrea watched as Loki stalked towards her brother looking rather murderous. She felt her breath seize in her throat as he pointed the staff at her brother's chest as it glowed.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?"

A clinking sound was heard when the staff hit Tony's chest and failed to work. Loki tried again with the same result. Andrea breathed a sigh of relief until Tony opened his big mouth.

"This usually works."

"Well performance issues you know…not uncommon…1 out of 5…"

Loki grabbed him by the throat, cutting off his words and making Andrea run over as he tossed Tony to the ground.

"Jarvis…anytime now."

Andrea pulled at his arm when Loki grabbed Tony by the throat again.

"You will all fall before me."

"Deploy."

Loki lifted Tony up by his throat and Andrea tried to get through to him, but the staff was glowing and she realized he was lost to it's thrall.

"Loki please…let him go."

He threw Tony through the window and Andrea screamed for her brother, racing towards the window only to have a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her back against his chest. His low voice in her ear made her shiver but she was angry with him.

"I will not let you go little one. You are mine now."

"You just threw my brother out of a window! Do you realize how high up we are? We're not like you. We can't survive a fall that."

She turned and slapped him with every ounce of strength she had in her body, making his head snap to the side before turning to look at her again. She saw his eyes narrow at her and lifted her chin higher in defiance.

"What? You gonna throw me out there too? Go ahead if it'll make you feel better about yourself."

Loki wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a fierce kiss, his mouth dominating hers completely and leaving her breathless.

"I would never harm you. Never."

Iron Man flew up to hover outside of the window before he could say anything further and Loki gently pushed Andrea out of the way.

"And there's one other person you pissed off…his name was Phil."

Andrea frowned in confusion, the only Phil she knew of was Agent Coulson but that didn't make any sense to her. Loki lifted the staff again but Tony was faster, blasting him in the chest with a laser and swooping in to grab his sister. They looked up as the portal opened and creatures began flying through it. Tony flew down to the ground and gently let her down, pointing her to where the others would be meeting up before heading off to try and stop the alien army swarming in through the portal. Andrea joined up with Steve, Natasha, and a guy she didn't yet know who was apparently one hell of a shot with a bow and arrow.

"Who's this then?"

"This is Hawkeye. Hawkeye, meet Andrea Stark."

The man's eyebrow's raised and he huffed a soft chuckle before ruffling her hair.

"At least she seems to be less annoying than Tony Stark."

"That'd be my big brother…just so you know."

Her eyes showed mischief and humor, which seemed to be mirrored by the man.

"Name's Clint. Feel free to use it."

Andrea laughed until the aliens made their way down to where they were and started attacking them. She realized Clint was trying to protect her and shook her head at him.

"I can protect myself Clint…trust me. Ask Natasha if you don't believe me."

He looked at Natasha who shrugged and went back to killing. Andrea felt the flames crawling across her skin and started throwing fire balls at any alien that got too close. Thor showed up, zapping a number of them in the process, and they finally had a moment to breathe. When Bruce showed up on a motorcycle she grinned at him and let the flames die out for a bit.

"Hey Bruce…you ok?"

He nodded as she ran up and hugged him, shocking the others and making him laugh softly.

"You're cute…possibly insane…but cute."

She just grinned again as Steve told Tony that Banner had arrived.

"Great. Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

They all exchanged confused looks until Tony rounded a building with an enormous whale-like creature on his tail.

"I, I don't see how that's a party."

Andrea nodded in agreement but the men seemed eager to start fighting it, especially Thor.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret Cap'n…I'm always angry."

She watched him walk towards the thing and shift into Hulk before smashing a massive green fist into its head. When the other end started to come over onto them Tony blasted it to pieces. Steve used his shield to protect Natasha and Andrea felt Thor covering her as debris rained down on them. They all stood back to back in a circle as the Chitauri screeched at them, and Hulk roared back. Natasha looked up first and noticed several more of the whale-like creatures coming through the portal.

"Guys…"

They all looked up at the slight hesitation in her voice, Tony being the next to speak.

"Call it Captain."

"Alright listen up. Until we can close that portal our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Stark, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?"

"Right. Better clench up Legolas."

Andrea rolled her eyes at Tony. At least she had a decent nickname compared to the others. Tony took off, lifting Clint by his vest and dropping him on his perch.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow 'em down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up."

Thor began twirling his hammer, whipping up a strong wind that blew Natasha and Andrea's hair around.

"The three of us, we stay on the ground, keep the fighting here…and Hulk…smash."

Hulk gave a wicked grin before leaping up to start taking out the aliens. Andrea watched in awe as Thor turned a skyscraper into a giant lightning rod before zapping aliens left and right, and taking out one of the whale things as it was coming in.

"Now that…is a useful skill."

The fighting went on, all of them becoming separated until Andrea came face-to-face with Loki again. He lifted her off of the ground and onto his flying chariot as her fists pummeled his chest in her anger. He let her hit him for a few moments before gently taking hold of her wrists.

"Enough…I do not wish to fight with you little one."

"You should have thought about that before you tried to kill my brother and unleash this…"

She waved an arm to show the destruction of her city, her home.

She noticed Hulk ahead and heard Clint's voice in her ear, warning her he was aiming for Loki with an explosive arrow. She waited until Loki caught the arrow and then she jumped, being caught by the Hulk as he leapt onto the tower, right after Loki was blasted into it. Hulk set her down gently and went to charge at Loki until the god screamed at him.

"Enough! You are all of you beneath me. I am a god you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by…"

He was cut off as Hulk grabbed him by one leg and started slamming him into the floor as Andrea watched on in mild amusement. She knew it wasn't enough to kill him but it would sure hurt for a while.

"Puny god."

Andrea burst into a fit of giggles as Loki let out a long squeaky groan. Hulk came over and lifted her gently before leaping out of the window and back down to the ground, setting her down carefully before leaping off again. She looked at Steve as Thor landed nearby. They heard Natasha's voice in their ears saying she could close the portal.

"Do it."

"No wait."

"Stark, these things are still coming."

"I've got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute…and I know just where to put it."

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip…"

Andrea felt her heart leap into her throat as she watched Tony fly overhead and up the side of the tower into the portal. She knew the bomb had to have hit a control ship of some kind because all the creatures suddenly lost control and shut down.

"Close it."

Andrea's head whipped around to face Steve and she yelled at him, screaming and crying before moving to attack him. Thor grabbed her around her waist and held her back while Steve gave her a guilty and apologetic look.

"Son of a gun."

Andrea looked up to see Tony had come back through at the last moment, only to freeze up as she realized he wasn't flying but rather falling.

"He's not slowing down."

Thor started twirling his hammer, intending to go catch Tony, only to have Hulk beat him to it. The big green leapt up from one building, catching Tony in one arm, and landed on the side of another building as he slid down a bit. He leapt off again and landed on his back before dropping a limp Iron Man off to one side. Andrea ran to her brother's side, ignoring everything else around her as Thor flipped him over and ripped the face-plate off.

"Tony? Come one Tony wake up now."

She realized he wasn't breathing and felt tears streaming down her face. Thor's big warm hand on one shoulder and Steve's on the other did nothing to comfort her.

"You promised you'd never leave me Damnit. Don't you dare break that promise Tony."

Hulk roared in what Andrea felt was a mix of anger and sorrow both, but it was enough to jumpstart Tony's heart and he gasped for air.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me…"

Andrea threw herself over Tony's chest, crying softly in a myriad of emotions all at once. Thor and Steve both looked relieved as Steve sat back on a piece of rubble.

"We won."

Tony's arms came around Andrea, though not as tightly as either of them would have liked due to him being in a bit of pain.

"Alright yay. Alright good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. You ever tried Shawarma?"

Steve chuckled in amusement at both Tony's comment and Andrea's reaction to it.

"Really Tony? You died and the first thing you think of is food?"

"There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet."

Andrea groaned softly at Thor's words, knowing he was referring to Loki.

"And then Shawarma after?"

"Thor…what will happen to Loki after you take him back home? None of this was his fault. He was being controlled. Yes he's angry, and hurt, and feeling betrayed by those he saw as his family…mainly your father I think as he seems to still have affection for you even though he's burying it. That titan, and the Tesseract…they fed on those emotions and enhanced them so much that Loki had no chance of fighting it. He gave hints when he was away from that staff…if we'd have all been paying more attention we might have figured things out sooner."

Thor gave her a sad but determined look.

"I will make sure the Allfather knows all of this, but I can make no guarantees as to what will happen."

They all headed to the tower and snuck up behind Loki as a group. He was clearly pained as he was trying to crawl his way up a set of stairs. He seemed to realize they were there and turned to face them, seeing Clint's arrow in his face.

"If it's all the same to you…I'll have that drink now."

All eyes turned to Tony who just shrugged at them. Andrea pushed Clint's arrow to one side and knelt in front of Loki.

"Look at me Loki."

His expression softened as he looked at her, one hand coming up to touch her face.

"I never wanted any of this to happen…"

"I know Loki. You are not to blame for this. Loki…you need to make peace with your family. Thor cares for you as his brother, regardless of your birth."

Loki looked over at Thor and sighed softly.

"I know…he's always done so…and defended me when no one else would."

Thor beamed at him until Loki pulled Andrea into a soft, almost tender kiss, while Tony gagged in the background.

"Aww come on man…not where I can see it…"

Andrea laughed softly and stood as Thor helped Loki up. Later they were all back in normal clothing and Loki was in chains. Fury had insisted on putting a muzzle on Loki which pissed Andrea off royally. As they got to the location the two gods would be leaving from she reached out and removed the offending thing, earning a grateful smile in return. Thor and Loki each held one end of the container holding the Tesseract, but before Thor could turn the handle Andrea stopped him. She stood up on her toes, leaning against Loki to whisper something in his ear before giving him a short kiss. His eyes flared as he watched her step back and lick her lips, his eyes held a promise that they were not done yet…not by a long shot. Thor turned the handle and the two vanished in bright beams of blue light.


	4. Chapter 4

Melting His Icy Heart

Chapter 4

After Thor took Loki back to Asgard Tony managed to convince Bruce to move into the tower with him, Andrea, and Pepper. He had to rebuild quite a bit of the upper levels anyway so he decided to give each Avenger their own private floor. Each level had a living space, kitchenette, large master bedroom and enormous bath, plus whatever else each of them might need for training purposes. He designed what he termed the 'Hulk-out' room for Bruce to practice getting in tune with his other half. Natasha and Clint's floor had a massive archery room that constantly changed and shifted the targets and obstacles around on numerous levels. The archer's eyes had nearly bugged out when Tony showed him the plans and he added a few idea of his own. Andrea had suggested building a loft-style bed for Clint that required climbing up a series of notches in the wall to get to it, and the lung-squeezing hug she got in return for that suggestion had her grinning for an hour. Steve's training room Tony had designed a number of extremely durable weightlifting devices along with some punching bags he was positive even the super human couldn't destroy. Thor's room, should he choose to hang around sometimes, had a room similar to Bruce's 'Hulk-out' room but it was meant to be indestructible…though he hadn't tested his chosen materials against Thor's hammer just yet. Andrea's training room was fire-proof and she already used it frequently to vent frustration when she got restless, and to vent her anger.

Andrea was still rather upset with Tony for almost dying on her, and Bruce was endlessly amused at the man's attempts to get back on his sister's good side. The latest attempt had resulted in him filling the communal living space with blue roses and boxes of dark chocolate, which seemed to be helping his cause a great deal.

"So…you like roses Andrea?"

"Only blue ones…they have a calming effect on me…though the chocolates certainly don't hurt in that area either. Dark chocolate is proven to make people happy you know?"

Bruce chuckled softly and watched her flit around the room like a hummingbird, albeit a dangerous one, hopping from one batch of flowers to the next. They both turned as the elevator dinged and a life-sized stuffed black leopard came out. When the stuffed toy was placed onto the sofa a grinning Tony was revealed behind it, along with the rest of the Avengers sans Thor. Andrea's decidedly girly squeal of happiness as she launched herself at the toy, curling into the soft cat with an adorable grin on her face, let everyone in earshot know that Tony was forgiven. Tony's triumphant grin was cut short by Jarvis.

"Sir, phone call from Director Fury."

"Put him on speaker Jarvis."

"Connected Sir."

"Stark."

"Which one?"

The siblings answered in unison and Bruce had to bite him lip so as not to laugh out loud, though Clint seemed to have no such self-control.

"MR. Stark."

"Fury…to what do I owe the distinct NON-pleasure of your phone call?"

"We've received a message from Asgard. Loki has been sentenced to spend the remainder of his life in a prison cell in Asgard's dungeons with no contact aside from those bringing his meals."

"WHAT?!"

The males in the room winced at the burst of anger, and flame, that came from a very angry little female. Her eyes were blazing, as was her skin, in anger that Odin could do that to one he claimed as his son.

"It wasn't Loki's fault! He was being controlled just like Clint was. What the HELL is wrong with their stupid Fucking 'Allfather'?! Send them a message back. I have a few words I want to share with that…that…ugh!"

Tony's eyes went wide and he moved closer to the two spies in their group. Bruce couldn't say he blamed him as he was rather surprised she wasn't actually breathing fire yet.

"As amusing as it would be to watch you give a god a piece of your mind…I have no way of sending a message back."

"Can't you just reverse whatever they did?"

"They sent a rune-covered stone tablet through a beam of light."

Fury's tone was flat and Andrea couldn't help the dumbfounded look on her face, mirrored by everyone else.

"Seriously? All that time and magic and this is the best they can come up with? At least we can text and email."

Tony's commentary was, as usual, ignored.

"I don't like this…not one bit. As soon as Thor comes back I'm having a long talk with him."

"We still need to discuss your fraternizing with the enemy Miss Sta…"

Tony cut the call before Fury could say anything to further piss off his sister. He stepped towards her only to have her personal cell phone go off. Only a small number of people outside of their group had that number, and he was fairly certain which one was on the other end of the line…and he was right.

"Hello? Jane? Hi, long time no see huh? No, no. I'm alright. Just a few scrapes and bruises. Yeah, Fury's an ass. Of course I don't trust him. Really? Hell yes I'm interested. I'll be there ASAP. Later."

Tony watched as she hung up with a beaming smile and turned to him. When she gave him her sweet-face he knew he was done-for.

"Tony? I need a jet."

"Wait…what? Why do you need a jet?"

"Jane is in London and she asked me to come and visit…ergo…I need a jet."

Bruce and the spies watched with ill-concealed amusement as Tony caved in and let his sister have her way, as per usual. She had her big brother wrapped around her little finger. As she ran off to pack her things Clint gave Tony a smirk.

"Can't say no to her can you?"

"Neither can the rest of you. Hell even Hulk pampers her."

Bruce nodded with a smile. Tony was absolutely right. The other guy seemed very protective of the smaller female, and that fiery little lady had ever male in her life willing to do anything just to keep her safe and happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Melting His Icy Heart

Chapter 5

Andrea and Jane had been friends for many years, long before Jane had met Thor, and they kept few secrets from each other. Jane had finally decided to go out to lunch, but Darcy had dragged Andrea with her and her new intern to crash the date…all because one of Jane's little devices had been giving an odd reading. Eventually they ended up in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Are you sure this is the right spot Jane?"

"It's in this building somewhere…it has to be…whatever it is."

The sound of footsteps made them all jumpy and Darcy was quick to bring out the sarcasm she was so known for.

"I am not getting stabbed in the name of science. It's okay we're Americans."

"Is that supposed to make them like us?"

A group of kids came out of hiding, and it took a bit of persuasion and sweet-talking but they got the kids to show them what they'd found. The kids took them to where a big old truck was sitting and she watched, mouth agape like the others, as one of the kids lifted the thing with one hand and set it into a slow rotation while floating in the air.

"That doesn't seem right."

Darcy's comment echoed what they were all thinking and Jane asked the kids how they could do that. They took the group up several flights of stairs and stopped between floors. One of the boys dropped a bottle of soda down the stairwell and it vanished just below where they were all standing.

"Where'd it go?"

Jane question was answered by the kids pointing up the stairwell and they all watched as the bottle reappeared and then vanished again.

"That's…that's incredible."

Jane picked up an old soda can and dropped it over the side, only it didn't come back.

"What Happened?"

"Sometimes they come back…sometimes they don't."

Andrea watched Darcy and Ian throw things over the side, shaking her head with a smile as they were acting like a pair of kids with a new toy. Ian, known by Darcy as the intern, tossed in a set of keys…only they didn't come back.

"Amazing job…Now how are we supposed to get them back?"

When she realized Jane had wandered off Andrea went to find her since Darcy and Ian were too busy goofing off with the anomaly to notice.

"We shouldn't get separated Jane. You never know who, or what, might be lurking on a place like this.

"Mmhmm."

Jane was clearly focused on her device and Andrea just followed silently, keeping her eyes open in case of muggers or something. They both noticed an odd energy coming from a doorway, but when they tried to turn around and leave they felt themselves being dragged through by an unseen force. They were surrounded by dark cold stone and a giant monolith was the only thing in sight. Andrea growled softly when Jane went to look at the thing, the scientist's curiosity leading her to ignore Andrea's whispered warnings about it not feeling right. Something dark came out of the gap in the stone and started sinking into Jane's skin and Andrea screamed at it to leave her friend alone. When it tried to latch onto her as well her flames flared up around her skin and caused the darkness to retreat. Andrea felt herself falling into unconsciousness and struggled to remain awake, afraid that if she slept the dark thing would hurt her.

When she finally came back to awareness she noticed that they were both back in the warehouse, and Jane appeared to be ok. She noticed it seemed darker and wondered how long they'd been out for and why no one had come to look for them.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know Jane…but I definitely don't like it."

When they left the warehouse they found Darcy and Ian with a bunch of police cars and officers as thunder rumbled overhead. They both groaned, knowing that the site was lost to them now and it made Jane snap at Darcy in frustration.

"Jane, Andrea! Where the hell were you guys?!"

"Tell me you didn't call the police."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"Not call the police?"

"I was freaking out."

"You call the cops, they call the Feds. Next thing you know we have SHIELD crawling all over, Area 51-ing the place."

"Jane."

"We has a stable gravitational anomaly. We had unimpeded access. Out only competition was ten years old!"

"Jane. You guys were gone for five hours."

"What?"

Both Andrea and Jane were shocked at Darcy's words. Five hours was a long time, but to them it had only been mere minutes…as far as they knew. Jane got a confused look on her face and Andrea soon realized why. It was pouring rain, but there was a circle around them where no rain was falling. Darcy voiced their thoughts nicely, closely followed by Andrea's own confused questioning.

"That's weird."

"What the hell is this?"

Jane's face changed completely to one of shock and Andrea followed her line of sight to see Thor and his trusty hammer standing nearby. Andrea snorted softly in amusement as he looked a bit like a drowned golden retriever…in armor.

"Well I'll be damned…look who came back."

Jane headed straight for him, with Andrea right on her heels, taking the dry spot with her. Darcy huddled in on herself as Jane left her with the handheld device and the rain.

"Jane."

Jane slapped Thor right after he said her name and he gave her a confused look.

"Sorry. I just…needed to make sure you were real. It's been a very strange day."

"I am. Jane, what…"

Thor was cut off by yet another slap, making Andrea bite her tongue to keep from laughing. The last thing she wanted was for her friend to turn her anger onto her.

"Where were you?!"

"Where were you? Hiemdall cannot see you."

"I was right here where you left me. I was waiting, and then I was crying, and then I went out looking for you. You said you were coming back."

"I know. I know, but the Bifrost was destroyed. The Nine Realms erupted into chaos. Wars were raging, marauders were pillaging. I had to put an end to the slaughter."

"As excuses go, it's not…terrible. But I saw you on TV. You were in New York!"

"Jane I fought to protect you from the dangers of my world but I was wrong. I was a fool. But I believe that fate brought us together. Jane, I don't know where you were, or what happened, but I do know this…"

"What?"

"I know…"

"You do?"

"Do what?"

"What?"

Andrea had turned her back to the two lovebirds as the little spat started taking a more heated turn. She neither wanted to see it, nor interrupt it. Apparently Darcy held no such concern.

"HEY! Is this you?"

As she stood there holding a jacket above her head the rain suddenly stopped altogether.

"Um, we're kind of in the middle of something here."

"Um, I'm pretty sure we are getting arrested."

"Hold that thought."

Jane ran off to go and talk to the police while Andrea and Darcy stayed with Thor.

"We need to talk Thor."

The larger male gave Andrea a wary look, sensing the unhappy hostility coming from her.

"I had no control over my father's decision Lady Andrea. I plead for mercy for Loki, I explained that it was not Loki's fault. My father would not hear of it. He believed I was merely trying to spare my brother as I have done in the past."

"Then you should have told him to talk to me and the other Avengers. We were there…he was not."

Before Thor could answer her one of the officers tried to grab Jane's arm only to be blasted back by a burst of strange red-black power that knocked everyone down. Thor shielded Andrea and Darcy before running to Jane's side. Andrea followed as Jane struggled to deal with her confusion. The officer clearly didn't know when to leave well enough alone though.

"Thor?"

"Are you alright?"

"What Just Happened?"

"Place your hands on your heads. Step back."

"This woman is unwell."

"She's dangerous."

"So am I."

Andrea shook her head at the officer as he requested armed officers, essentially calling for back-up. She couldn't help herself.

"What good do you think that's going to do against a god? Are you honestly that stupid?"

She looked at Thor as he told Jane to hold onto him and realized what he was about to do.

"Don't you dare go back without me Thor. I can help. I need to be there Thor. Please?"

Thor gave her a short nod and she clung to him as he wrapped an arm each around her and Jane, just in time for a beam of intense light to come down over them. She and Jane both looked out in amazement as stars and galaxies flew past their sight. She decided that travelling through this Bifrost thing was possibly the greatest thing she'd ever been able to do. The look on Jane's face once they landed seemed to echo that feeling.

"We have to do that again. Hi."

Andrea turned to see a rather intimidating man in armor looking down from a dais at them.

"Is that…?"

"Welcome to Asgard."

Andrea couldn't stop the tiny little squeal of excitement that came from her, making both Thor and Jane laugh. Her cheeks flared a bright red but she laughed along with them before giving Heimdall a short bow of her head.

"Thank you for the welcome."

"No need to thank me Lady Andrea. I have faith that you can do what must be done for the prince."

She didn't have to ask which Prince he was referring to, not when she knew he was the watcher of the realms and saw pretty much everything.

"I'm certainly going to try."

He gave her a short bow before returning to his watch as Thor lead her and Jane across the rainbow bridge, both of them gaping in wonder at the realm of Asgard. Andrea didn't understand how they could ever willingly leave this place, it was breathtaking. She didn't know yet how quickly she would come to understand why Loki, at least, would be so eager to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Melting His Icy Heart

Chapter 6

Thor took them both directly to Asgard's healers who laid Jane on a strange table that showed a holographic projection of her body, which seemed to fascinate Jane's scientific mind.

"What's that?"

"Be still."

"This is not of Earth. What is it?"

"We do not know. But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her."

Andrea gave Thor a fearful, sickened look and he wrapped an arm around her in comfort. She whispered into his ear what happened while she and Jane were, invisible to Heimdall and he frowned in confusion.

"That's a Quantum Field Generator isn't it?"

"It's a soul forge."

"Does a soul forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?"

"Yes."

The healer seemed surprised that Jane could know that, but Jane just gave Thor a smile and whispered.

"Quantum Field Generator."

He gave her a soft smile in return and Andrea couldn't help her own smile at seeing them together. A voice from behind them made Andrea turn, looking confused at first until she saw the eye patch and realized who this new male must be and scowled at him. He seemed taken aback for a moment at the venom in her gaze.

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?"

"She's ill."

"She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait."

"I brought her here because we can help her."

"She does not belong here in Asgard any more than a goat belongs at a banquet table."

"Did he just…"

"You son of a…"

Andrea and Jane both took offence at the insult and began to speak, Thor was wise enough to quickly cover Andrea's mouth before she could finish her statement. Jane, however, was unimpeded.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I am Odin, King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms."

"Oh. Well I'm…"

"I know very well who you are, Jane Foster."

"You told your dad about me?"

Andrea bit Thor's hand and he let her go with a short yelp of surprise.

"You've done a fabulous job so far King."

Thor gave Andrea a look of warning before speaking himself.

"Something is within her, Father. Something I have not seen before."

"Her world has it's healers. They are called doctors. Let them deal with it."

"They can't you arrogant little…"

Thor once again put a hand over Andrea's mouth, earning him a vicious kick to the shin.

"Guards, take her back to Midgard."

"No, I would not…"

As a guard went to grab Jane the strange power burst from her body again. Thor shielded Andrea from it but she still felt the darkness of it crawl across her skin for a moment.

"…touch her."

Thor ran to Jane's side again, Andrea moving next to him with a worried look.

"Jane are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Her response was a weak whisper and Andrea felt her concern growing. Odin moved over and began to look at her arm.

"Oh now he's interested…"

"It's impossible…"

"The infection…It's defending her."

Thor contradicted the healer.

"No…It's defending itself."

"Come with me."

Andrea gave Odin another dark look.

"You could at least say please…asking nicely when you want something is called manners. As a king you should know that."

Odin levelled a one-eyed glare at her but after dealing with Fury and Loki he didn't really scare her. He lead them to another room and lifted a large book onto a table before telling them a story about the beginning of the universe and dark elves. He told them of their leader, Malekith, and something he created called the Aether.

"After eternities of bloodshed my father Bor finally triumphed, ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years."

"What happened?"

"He killed them all."

"Are you certain? The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them and yet here it is."

"The dark elves are dead."

"Does you book happen to mention how to get it out of me?"

"No. It does not."

"Then it seems to be fairly useless to me."

"You should learn to curb your tongue mortal."

"And you should learn some manners…and some better parenting skills while you're at it."

Thor once again attempted to get Andrea to hush but the source of her anger was right in front of her and she'd be damned if she held her tongue now.

"Thor, take you mortal outside for some fresh air. I'm sure it will do her some good. I wish to speak more with this one."

"My name is Andrea."

"Yes Father."

Thor lead Jane outside, leaving Andrea alone with a man she very much disliked. He began walking to the Throne room and she followed him as he spoke to her.

"Why did my son bring you here?"

"Several reasons. He didn't want to make me angry, and he knows I want to speak to you, and he knows I care deeply for someone here."

"You do not belong here. You may say what you wish and then you will leave Asgard at once."

"I will do no such thing. Jane is like a sister to me and I will not abandon her here when she needs my support most."

"You will do as you are told girl."

"I will not take orders from you. You are not my king."

"I am the kind of this realm, and the protector of the other eight. I am also Thor's father and if you care for him you will do as I say."

Her anger spiked and flames erupted along her body, silencing everyone in the Throne room. She didn't even know when they had gotten there, but she knew she had an audience now…not that she cared.

"You dare to call yourself a father when you so easily and carelessly cast away one of your sons! You have always favored Thor over Loki haven't you? I know you have because I've listened to their stories from childhood. You favored Thor and berated Loki. You hid his true birth from him, allowed him to be alienated for using magic and brains over brawn, and let him grow up believing frost giants were mindless monsters."

"You dare to yell at a King?"

"You're damn right I dare! Do you even know what happened to him after he fell from the Bifrost? Do you even care? I doubt it. He fell into the hands of a titan named Thanos who tortured him and took control of his mind. What happened in New York was not something Loki wanted to have happen. He did everything he could to warn us without letting Thanos know what he was trying to do. Then he finally gets free of the blasted thing and comes home and you…Ugh! No wonder I hate the very idea of fathers. You're no better than mine was…hell you might even be worse than him."

"Loki committed a major crime."

"One for which he was not responsible! You want to know who figured out that he was being controlled? I did. I realized that when that infernal staff was taken from him that his eyes changed color from a sickeningly bright blue to a paler green. His own brother couldn't see it, was so ready to believe that Loki was evil despite his love for his brother. I could feel the poison in that staff trying to get to me, I could see the pain and hurt in Loki's eyes. His malicious insults changed once the staff was away from him...they became a more playful teasing. When I got hurt he healed me, protected me, and took me to a place I was safer in…I didn't stay there but that's beside the point. When the Chitauri were finally stopped the look on his face was relief."

Odin gave her a hard, angry glare but before he could speak a softer voice sounded from the side of the throne room.

"You defend my son so fiercely."

"Queen Frigga. I am honored to meet you."

Andrea gave a curtsy in respect for the regal woman in front of her, making Odin scowl at her. From Thor and Loki's stories she knew this woman cared deeply and equally for both her sons, and that was something that earned her respect immediately.

"Frigga will do just fine dear. You are quite a wonder to behold child. Such fire in you…both in spirit and in magic."

"She cannot stay…"

"Of course she can. I am claiming her as my personal guest. Come child, let us go and find Thor and Lady Jane shall we?"

Andres gave the queen a bright smile and they left the Throne room, heading out onto the terrace where Thor and Jane were having a close moment.

"My father, doesn't know everything."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

Andrea chuckled softly, gliding down the steps behind Frigga in a light airy lavender gown the woman had insisted she wear. She could see that Thor had gotten Jane something more appropriate to wear as well.

"Jane Foster, please meet Frigga Queen of Asgard, and my mother."

Jane pulled back from Thor as though she'd been burnt, looking highly embarrassed. Andrea just shook her head with a soft smile, her admiration for the queen only growing stronger. As she laid Jane's concerns to rest, assuring her that she was happy to see Thor happy. She clearly didn't care if her son loved a mortal from Midgard, she only cared that he was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Melting His Icy Heart

Chapter 7

They were still talking on the terrace when it seemed that all hell broke loose. An odd horn sounded and Thor took notice immediately.

"The prisons."

"Loki…"

"Go. I will look after them."

Andrea nearly ran after him as he took off with his hammer, but the Queen held her back with one deceptively delicate hand.

"No child. You must remain here. I may need your help keeping Jane safe."

Andrea nodded and the three of them headed towards the Throne room as Odin was giving orders.

"Odin."

"Frigga. Go. It's a skirmish. Nothing to fear."

"You've never been a very good liar."

Andrea and Jane watched a female warrior, the only one she'd seen yet, walk by and give Jane an odd look. Andrea was fairly certain this was the Lady Sif that Thor had told her about, and she was equally certain she didn't like the look the woman was giving her and Jane.

"Take them to your chambers. I'll come for you when it's safe."

"You take care."

"Despite all I have survived, my queen still worries over me."

"It's only because I worry over you that you have survived."

Andrea snorted softly at that statement, and the look Frigga gave Odin when she said it. She was really coming to adore this woman. She could see a bit of the mother she barely remembered in her and it made her both happy and sad. As they passed a column of guards Frigga nabbed a sword from one of them, and Andrea had a sinking feeling they were going to need it.

"Listen to me now. I need you to do everything I ask, no questions. Both of you."

"Yes ma'am."

Jane answered enough for both of them so Andrea only nodded her agreement. She and Frigga sat in her chambers with an illusion of Jane, and Andrea had to admit she was impressed. This was the woman who taught Loki how to use magic after all. They could hear explosions and screams outside and it made Andrea's fire flare up. Frigga's soft hand on her own calmed her slightly but she was still a jumpy bundle of nerves. Waiting patiently was never her strong suit after all. She watched a shimmering golden shield start to rise around the palace and thought they would now be safe, only to watch in horror as the shield fell and even the queen's face showed concern.

"That's bad isn't it?"

"Everything will be alright child. I will not allow harm to come to either of you."

Andrea wanted to believe her but her instincts were screaming at her that something was about to go horribly wrong. When the doors opened she stood back close to Jane as this figure came in and the queen rose to meet it.

"Stand down creature, and you may still survive this."

"I have survived worse woman."

"Who are you?"

"I am Malekith, and I would have what is mine."

Andrea groaned audibly and whispered to Jane.

"The dark elf that Odin insisted was dead…perfect."

Frigga began to fight with the dark elf, and appeared to be winning until an even bigger…thing came up and disarmed her. It grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up off the ground and Andrea felt terror creeping up her spine along with that sinking feeling of dread. Malekith strolled over to where she and Jane were standing.

"You have taken something child. Give it back."

"You think she wanted this thing inside her? If we knew how to get it out we would have done so."

The dark elf looked at Andrea briefly as he reached out to grab Jane, only to have her vanish before his eyes. He turned to Frigga in anger, grabbing Andrea's arm and dragging her with him to stand before the queen.

"Witch! Where is the Aether?"

"I'll never tell you."

"I believe you."

When the large creature thrust it's sword into Frigga's side Andrea screamed at it, her flames erupting and burning the flesh off of Malekith's arm where he had held her. Thor's scream of anger and anguish followed, along with a lightning blast that scorched half of Malekith's face. The other creature lifted Malekith and the two escaped before Thor could stop them. As Odin came into the room Andrea was pressing on Frigga's wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding and keep the woman alive. She didn't even realize she was crying until one of Frigga's hands came up to brush the tears away with a soft whisper.

"Hush child. Everything will be alright. You will see."

Odin came to his wife's side and cradled her body to his. Andrea could see the sorrow in his face as Thor lifted her from the ground and tried to comfort her as the real Jane came into the room.

Later that night Andrea and Jane stood next to Thor at Frigga's funeral. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and heartbreakingly sad. Andrea watched as Frigga's spirit became one with the stars, and several dozen glowing orbs were released into the night sky. She lost her composure and began to cry yet again, while Thor wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her cry into his chest and Jane put a comforting hand on her arm, knowing Andrea's past in losing her own mother made Jane far more aware of how her friend was feeling. She couldn't help but think that Loki should have been allowed to be there. She had been his mother, and Odin wouldn't even let him come to her funeral.

Jane had been all-but locked in a room thanks to Odin's orders. Armed guards stood outside her doors and would not allow even Andrea to go in and see her. She had gone to Thor and they wouldn't let him in either. The two of them went to the throne room where Odin was having a war council and Thor was angry enough to not care.

"She is your prisoner now?"

"Leave us."

The men all left silently and Odin came down the steps as he spoke to Thor.

"I do not wish to fight with you."

"Not I with you. But I intend to pursue Malekith."

"We possess the Aether. Malekith will come to us."

"Yes, and he will destroy us."

"You overestimate the power of these creatures."

"And you underestimate it. Do you not see what they have done here this night?"

Andrea was ignored as usual.

"No, I value our people's lives. I'll take Jane to the Dark World and draw the enemy away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether from Jane, it will be exposed and vulnerable. And I will destroy it and him."

"If you fail, you risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemies."

"The risk is far greater if we do nothing. His ship could be over our heads right now, and we'd never even know it."

"If and when he comes his men will fall on 10,000 Asgardian blades."

"And how many of our men shall fall on theirs?"

"As many as are needed! Ah! We will fight! Till the last Asgardian breath. Till the last drop of Asgardian blood."

"Then how are you different from Malekith?"

Odin's chuckle made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and Andrea didn't like it.

"The difference, my son, is that I will win."

She hissed softly through her teeth and had to fight the urge to scream and throttle the so-called King. Instead she uttered a single soft phrase that made both King and Prince stare at her in shock before she stormed out of the Throne room to wait for Thor to join her again.

"Loki is a better man than you, and he would make a damned better king."


	8. Chapter 8

Melting His Icy Heart

Chapter 8

Thor led her into the back room of a small tavern and told her to wait for him there. When he came back he had Heimdall, two of the warriors three, and Lady Sif with him. Andrea arched a brow at him and he gave a slightly sheepish shrug.

"I have a plan Lady Andrea."

"I hope it's a better plan than you father came up with."

The warriors all stared at her in shock, though the blonde one laughed lightly.

"Oh I like this one, she had a fiery spirit. Would you care to have a tour of my chambers little mortal Lady?"

Thor gave him a sharp look.

"Fandral…"

Thor's warning tone was ignored when Andrea spoke over him.

"No thank you…Fandral was it? You're not my type. I prefer my men to be a bit darker…more magical."

Thor gave a soft laugh of mirth as she sat, elegant and regal as any queen. His admiration of the woman who saw his brother's true heart only grew.

"My friends. What I am about to ask of you is treason of the highest order. Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean out death."

That didn't sound horrible at all…Andrea's sarcastic tongue was just begging to be let loose but she bit her lip to keep quiet and let Thor have his talk.

"Malekith knew the Aether was here. He can sense its power. If we do nothing he will come for it again, but this time lay waste to all of Asgard. We must move Jane off-world."

"The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract locked away in the vault."

"There are other paths off Asgard. Ways known only to a few."

Lady Sif's words were a bit of a downer to be honest, but Heimdall gave her hope that there may yet be a solution to things. When Thor spoke she knew immediately who he was referring to and she felt a bubble of emotion swell within her as a smile threatened to break out over her twitching lips.

"One, actually."

"No."

The rounded warrior spoke softly but the reactions of the whole group made Andrea grit her teeth in irritation.

"What is your problem with Loki? Why do you all hate him so much?"

"He is a liar, a trickster."

"So what? People in my world pull pranks on each other all the time, and yes sometimes people get hurt from them. We get over it. We forgive and we move on…or we prank them back. Have none of you ever stopped to think that your actions and words towards him are a large part of why he became so vicious?"

Thor gave her a look of approval, as did Heimdall which nearly made her glow with pride, until Lady Sif spoke up yet again.

"Please tell me you didn't fall for him? For his lies? He will only hurt you in the end foolish mortal."

Andrea's low growl had Thor moving away from her cautiously, Heimdall watching on in amusement as the small female's anger caused fire to dance across her skin. Fandral's eyes nearly bugged out of his head in amazement.

"I didn't know Mortals could use magic…"

"Most can't…only a rare few of us are gifted…or cursed…with special abilities. Mine is heavily tied to my emotions. When I get angry I 'flame-up' as my brother calls it. Both Thor and Loki have told me numerous stories from when they were growing up, and Loki even allowed me to view some of his memories which I'm positive he's never done with anyone else. In his memories you all insulted him, and belittled him for using magic instead of a sword. The man he saw as his father did the same thing…and yet everyone wonders why he became so bitter and his words became vicious barbs."

Thor huffed a soft laugh as Andrea sat primly once more and let Thor resume going over his plan. Though Fandral spoke first. The more everyone talked the more upset Andrea seemed to get, though Heimdall kept a hand on her shoulder which kept her calm because she had no wish to hurt him.

"He will betray you."

"He will try."

"Well, what then? Your lovely mortal is being guarded by a legion of Einherjar who will see you coming from miles away."

"I won't be the one who comes for her."

Thor looks over at Sif who looks decidedly unhappy with her role in this plot.

"And what of the Allfather?"

"It is my sworn duty to notify him of all crimes against the throne…even my own."

Andrea gave him a look of both surprise and admiration. He was willing to risk so much to help them because it was what he believed was best for the universe he watched over. That had to be a heavy burden to bear.

Assuming you can get Loki's help, and you can free this mortal, what good would it do? We'd all be dead the minute we step one foot outside the palace."

That, my friend, is why we won't be leaving by foot."

Thor told Andrea to remain out of sight until he motioned for her as he walked up to the barrier in front of Loki's cell. Andrea could hear the pain in Loki's voice, no matter how he tried to hide it with his sharp hateful words.

"Thor. After all this time and now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki, enough. No more illusions."

She watched with a stricken look as his perfect illusion faded away to show a cell of destroyed furniture. She nearly ran to the cell, despite Thor's words, when she saw that Loki's foot was bleeding. She knew he probably kicked the wall or something in his raging, she'd done it enough times herself that Tony had padded the walls of her bedroom.

"Now you see me, brother. Did she suffer?"

"I did not come here to share our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament."

Andrea felt like hitting Thor for not telling Loki what he needed to hear, but Loki's interest seemed to be piqued and his tone slightly amused her.

"Go on."

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you. Vengeance and afterward this cell."

Andrea really wanted to smack Thor for that last bit, and there was no way she'd be letting anyone put Loki back in this god-awful place again.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't. Mother did. But you should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you."

Andrea was silently fuming at Thor. She had thought he was on her side where Loki was concerned, but now she wasn't so sure. Loki, on the other hand, seemed willing enough to agree.

"Hmm. When do we start?"

Thor made a hand motion towards the shadows and Loki frowned at him in confusion, until Andrea stepped into the light next to Thor and Loki's face melted into a look of pure joy at seeing her.

"What are you doing here little one?"

"I came to try and reason with Odin…that was a fruitless waste of breath."

Loki laughed softly and, as Thor lowered the barrier, pulled her into his arms. She felt his strong heartbeat under her fingers and buried her face against his throat.

"I'm surprised he didn't send you home as soon as you got here."

"He tried…your mother…she wouldn't let him. She…was the most…amazing woman…"

She was crying again and Loki hushed her softly, crooning to her as he wiped her tears away. It touched him to see how much she had come to care for his mother in such a short time. Thor smiled softly at how tender Loki was with her, and it made that hope he had thought was gone for good come back.

"Look at me little one. You have such a tender heart, it goes well with your fiery spirit. Now, shall we start this little adventure?"

Andrea laughed softly and hooked an arm into Loki's as Thor led them through the halls of the palace. Loki was, as usual, being as obnoxious as possible but she found it to be quite amusing watching him tease Thor.

"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?"

"If you keep speaking, I just might."

Andrea knew it was an empty threat since he needed Loki's help…that and he was afraid of her fire which was amusing on its own.

"Fine. As you wish. I'm not even here."

Loki shifted to look like one of the guards and Andrea had to blink a few times to adjust to the sudden change.

"Is this better?"

"It's better company at least."

"Still, we could be less conspicuous."

This time Loki returned to normal and made Thor look like Lady Sif. Andrea couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her and earned a grin from Loki. His next words only made it worse and she could barely keep walking while trying to restrain her laughter, Loki's arm was about the only thing that kept her upright.

"Mmm, brother, you look ravishing."

"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form."

"Very well. Perhaps you'd prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much."

When Loki shifted into Captain America she lost it completely, hanging onto his arm and gasping for breath as her body shook with laughter.

"Oh, this is much better. Ooh. The costume is a bit much. So tight. But the confidence…I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, do you want to have a rousing discussion about truth? Honor? Patriotism? God bless Amer…"

Thor cut him off by shoving him into a column with a hand over his mouth, dispelling the illusion and making Andrea fall immediately silent in worry. Loki moved his head and Thor pulled his hand away.

"What?"

A pair of guards walking past answered Loki's question for him. Not that he was done in the least.

"You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger, something."

When Thor moved and the sound of clanking metal was heard Loki looked pleased.

"At last. A little common sense."

His pleased look faded into one of unamused surprise as he lifted his now cuffed hands.

"And I thought you liked tricks."

Thor was amused, but Andrea just shook her head at both of them.

"We do not have time for this Thor. We need to move…Now."

They meet up with Sif and Jane, who looks shocked to see Loki.

"You're…"

"I'm Loki, you may have heard of me."

Jane slapped Loki and Thor seemed to take an instinctive step back, making Andrea snort since her friend had already slapped him twice.

"That was for New York."

"I like her."

Andrea gave him an unamused little glare for that comment and Loki put his cuffed arms over her head and around her back so he could pull her close to him.

"Hush now my little one. I like her bravery. It is nowhere even close to what I feel towards you my little flame."

Andrea leaned into him for a moment, ignoring the shocked look on Sif's face entirely. The sound of boots and voices met their ears as armed guards were nearing the room they were in.

"I'll hold them off. Take her."

"Thank you."

Andrea gained a small amount of respect for Sif, but she still wasn't overly fond of the woman. The woman placed her sword at Loki's neck, but her words remained soft despite their threat.

"Betray him, and I'll kill you. You do seem to care for the mortal woman…I do hope you don't plan to betray her trust and faith in you…it would likely crush her spirit entirely and that would be a waste of such fire."

"It's good to see you, too, Sif. Worry not…I would never harm her, not allow anyone else to do so."

They moved into the throne room and found Volstagg standing in front of the massive Dark Elf ship.

"I will give you as much time as I can."

"Thank you my friend."

Thor and Jane walked past Volstagg, Jane nodding at him with a grateful smile. Andrea and Loki went to do the same only to be stopped by Volstagg's hand on Loki's chest.

"If you even think about betraying him…"

You'll kill me?" Evidently there will be a line."

Andrea snorted softly and gave Volstagg and little wave of her fingers, teasing him a bit before Loki led her onto the massive ship. The inside unnerved her with how dark and sinister it looked.

"This is…pleasant."

Her tone implied the opposite and Loki let her lean against him, both of them seeking support and comfort from the other. Thor started tapping random buttons that seemed to do nothing and Loki couldn't resist teasing him, which dissolved into a back and forth mini-argument over the controls of the ship. Andrea and Jane watched from the sidelines in exasperated amusement.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing."

"I said, 'How hard could it be?'"

"Well, whatever you're doing, brother, I suggest you do it faster."

"Shut up, Loki."

"You must have missed something."

"No, I didn't. I'm pressing every button on this thing."

"No, don't hit it. Just press it gently."

"I am pressing it gently, it's not working!"

He was doing the exact opposite of 'pressing gently' but neither female felt the need to get involved just yet. When Thor hit the console the things started up and Andrea sighed softly at Jane's little giggle.

"He's like a little kid sometimes isn't he?"

"Sometimes, but he's really gentle and sweet too."

"Well at least he got it working."

They watched as Thor tried to get the thing moving and turned it in a full circle, taking out nearly every column in the throne room while he was at it. Loki was quick to mention this as well.

"I think you missed a column."

"Shut up!"

"Look, Why don't you let me take over? I'm clearly the better pilot."

"Is that right? Well, out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?"

Jane passed out and Andrea barely caught her head in time to keep it from hitting the floor.

"Jane?!"

"Oh dear. Is she dead?"

Andrea gave Loki a withering look that had him holding his hands up in a surrender formation.

"Sorry…that was rude of me."

"Jane?"

Thor saying her name was enough to get her to lift a hand and tell him she was ok, not that it stopped Andrea from worrying about her. Thor took out the top of a building and gave Loki a warning look.

"Not a word."

A group of Asgardian flying ships started flying behind them and for some reason Loki decided they needed a running commentary on what was happening.

"Now they're following us."

The ships started shooting at them and Andrea took a deep breath to calm the sudden spike of fear that raced through her.

"Now they're firing at us."

"Yes. Thank you for the commentary, Loki, it's not at all distracting."

They flew into a passageway and clipped the head off of a large stature in the process.

"Well done. You just decapitated your grandfather."

Andrea let a small laugh burst out of her at that one, easing her nerves only slightly.

"You know, this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that."

Andrea knew the full plan and was about to tell Loki to relax but he kept going.

"Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!"

Thor shoved Loki out of the open door and Andrea laughed at the scream he gave as he fell. She looked up at Thor as he came over to her and Jane and lifted Jane into his arms.

"Let's go Lady Andrea. Fandral will catch you."

"He damn well better or he'll be missing his favorite body part next time I see him."

Thor laughed lightly as Andrea did a pretty little dive out of the ship, and jumped swiftly after her. Loki was lying in a small heap on the smaller ship Fandral had piloted below them, and Andrea was smacking Fandral's arm to get him to put her down since he was holding her bridal style after catching her.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki."

"Fandral…if you do not put me down on my feet this instant I will remove your most precious body part. Understand me?"

His eyes widened and he quickly set her down and backed away from her. Thor laid Jane down on a bench at the back of the small ship as Loki spoke to him.

"You lied to me. I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you're pleased. Now, do as you promised, and take us to your secret pathway."

Loki got a look of excitement on his face as he took the control lever of the ship into his hands. Andrea knew that look and it meant nothing but trouble in her mind. It was the same look Tony got when he was about to test some dangerous new toy of his creation. Then they were being fired at again, and only Loki's skillful maneuvering kept them from being blasted to pieces.

"Fandral."

"Right."

Fandral grabbed a rope on the side of their little ship and stood up.

"For Asgard."

With that said he jumped off the little ship and used the rope to swing up and land on the one behind them. Andrea had to say it was an impressive move…but he still reminded her too much of her brother. As they approached a tiny looking cave Andrea's eyes widened as she looked at Loki, though Thor's tone of voice matched her feeling precisely.

"Loki?"

"If it were easy, everyone would do it."

"Are you mad?"

"Possibly."

Loki gave Andrea a look and nodded towards his own feet. She took the hint and moved to sit at his feet, not caring how it might look so long as it kept her safe. He bent over slightly, enough to shield her from any debris they might hit while going through the cave and Thor used his own body to shield Jane as well. The sides of the ship scraped against the walls of the cave and showered sparks over the passengers, but the Asgardian's more resilient bodies protected the more fragile human women from harm and they emerged on the Dark World unharmed.

"Ta-da!"

Andrea gave Loki an unamused look as she tried to get her heart rate back to normal and cool the flames flickering across her skin. His cool hands against the back of her neck mad her relaxing swiftly as the ship bumped against the ground for a moment before Loki took control yet again. He set the thing on what she figured was auto-pilot and let it take a straight path to who-knew-where. Thor covered Jane with a blanket to keep her warm while Andrea curled herself against Loki in order to keep her flames cooled and calm.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins."

"It would consume you."

"She's holding up alright...for now"

"That isn't funny Loki…"

He gave Andrea an apologetic look, sensing her distress and concern for her friend, but certain things had to be said for all their sakes.

"She is strong in ways you could never even know."

"Say goodbye."

"Not this day."

"This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing. It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready."

"Neither will you, brother."

"The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you."

"And will that satisfy you?"

"Satisfaction is not in my nature."

"Surrender is not in mine."

"The son of Odin…"

"No. Not just of Odin. You think you alone were loved of mother? You had her tricks but I had her trust."

"Trust? Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die?"

Andrea cried out softly at Loki's words, still believing in her heart that Frigga's death was on her hands because she could do nothing to save her.

"He wasn't there when she was killed Loki…"

"What help were you in your cell?"

"Who put me there? Who put me there?!"

Andrea's words were heard but dismissed and Thor shoved Loki against the side of the little ship.

"You know damn well. You know Damn well who!"

Thor backed off, breathing heavily.

"She wouldn't want us to fight."

"Well she wouldn't exactly be shocked."

The two chuckled softly and Andrea breathed out softly.

"I wish I could trust you."

The look on Loki's face at his next statement made Andrea shiver slightly, and not from the temperature of the dismal planet they were on either.

"Trust my rage."

"Loki…Thor wasn't there when your mother was killed…I was."

Her voice was soft and pained as Loki turned to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean little flame?"

"I was with her when that dark elf…Malekith came in. She had created an illusion of Jane being with us. When he touched it and it vanished he got angry and dragged me over to her while demanding to know where his damned Aether was. Your mother…she refused to tell him so this big…thing that was with him…he ran her through with his sword. I tried to stop the bleeding…I did…but there was too much…I tried…so hard…"

Loki gave Thor a pleading look and Thor took the cuffs on so Loki could pull her into his chest, holding her close to him as she cried and kept asking him to forgive her for letting his mom die. Loki felt something tighten in his chest and he tilted her head up to look at him, seeing the tears flowing down her cheeks made something inside him ache.

"No my little flame. You are not to blame for her death, and neither is Thor. I spoke in anger and hurt little one. The only one to blame is Malekith…and he will pay dearly for it. Do you understand little one? It was not your fault."

Andrea nodded and then melted into him as he kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss, meant to soothe her and show her how much he cared for her. Thor smiled softly at the scene, feeling happy for both his friend and his brother, and hoping that they would be able to find happiness after this was all over.


	9. Chapter 9

Melting His Icy Heart

Chapter 9

As they traveled along Jane suddenly woke up and turned to look ahead of them. Andrea watched in both fear, and a growing anger, as Malekith's ship descended through the clouds. They came up over a hill and looked down to where the dark elves were parked.

"All right. You ready?"

"I am."

Thor had spoken to Jane but it was Loki who answered. While Jane slept the two males had come up with a plan to trick Malekith, and Andrea hoped like hell it would work because they were all dead if it didn't. The two of them walked closer to the edge and stood within sight of the elves, while the women stayed out of sight for the moment. Thor had put the cuffs back on Loki after he had calmed Andrea down, much to her protestation.

"You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed?"

"Yes, possibly."

Loki held his hands out, silently asking Thor to remove the cuffs as Thor just stared at his hands.

"You still don't trust me brother?"

"Would you?"

Thor took the cuffs off and Loki reached behind his back to pull out a hidden dagger that Thor had given him earlier. Jane knew none of this b/c it needed to be believable to keep Malekith from killing them all on sight.

"No, I wouldn't."

Loki stabbed Thor in the stomach and shoved him over the side of the hill as Jane screamed. Loki followed Thor while he rolled down the side of the large hill. Jane went after them and Andrea followed at a slightly slower pace. She had to look as though she didn't care. She reached the bottom as Loki cut off Thor's hand to keep him from calling his hammer. She winced slightly but quickly schooled her features into their blank look again as she watched Jane fall to her knees next to Thor. Loki lifted Jane by her waist as Malekith drew closer to them.

"Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift."

That should have been Jane's first clue that it was an act since Loki despised his heritage. He threw her to the ground in front of Malekith, though not nearly as hard as he could have.

"I ask only one thing in return…A good seat from which to watch Asgard burn."

Andrea waked up next to Loki, keeping her face blank of all emotion other than adoration for him. Malekith noticed her and frowned.

"She is with them is she not?"

"Not anymore. Her mind and body belong to me now. I have claimed her as my little pet."

Malekith gave a darkly amused smirk and nodded once in deference to Loki.

"Not a bad choice if I might say so…A fiery spirit can be fun to break."

"Oh she isn't broken, merely suppressed for the moment so she will not interfere. I plan to break her later when I have some privacy."

"I shall see to it that you not only get a good seat from which to watch your enemies burn, but also a private place in which you can break her at your own pace. I will not destroy the entire universe all at once…though the main Nine Realms will be destroyed as soon as I have the Aether in the right place."

"I thank you."

Malekith kicked Thor before moving his hand and lifting Jane into the air, Andrea hid her face in Loki's chest to keep from losing her blank expression. Malekith drew the Aether out of Jane and covered both her and Andrea as Thor used his lightning to attack the Aether. Unfortunately they all watched as it pieced itself back together and went inside Malekith's body like it had once done to Jane.

"That's bad…"

Malekith looked angry as he returned to his ship and sent his elves after them. Loki noticed the big one throw one of the grenade things he'd seen him use in the dungeon and shoved both of the women out of its suction range. He went to dive out of the way himself but wasn't fast enough. Andrea reached for him as he did her but she could tell it was too late, until Thor flew into Loki and saved him. Thor started a fight with the big one as Malekith took off, and Loki and Andrea ended up facing the remaining four elves. Between his dagger and her fire it wasn't really a fair fight…she ended up giving all of them third degree burns on almost every body part while Jane watched in awe. When one of them got too close to Andrea Loki slit its throat and moved to help Thor. Andrea was still fighting the last one and didn't see him until she heard Thor's anguished yell. Her head turned to see the creature push Loki off of the blade he had apparently put through its chest. She screamed and her flames erupted in a wide blast from her body, incinerating the remaining elf as it tried to sneak up on her. She ran towards them , pausing only when she saw the strange suction portal thing so as not to end up in it herself, and collapsed at Loki's side. Thor cradled Loki in his arms as Andrea cried into his chest.

"Oh, you fool. You didn't listen."

"I know…I'm a fool, I'm a fool."

"Stay with me, okay?"

"Loki please? You can't leave me now…you promised me…please?"

Her voice was a broken whisper, fear and heartache clogging her throat as one of Loki's hands rested against her cheek.

"I love you, Andrea…more than I ever thought…I could."

Andrea sobbed softly and buried her head against his chest while he turned his words to Thor.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shh…It's okay. It's alright. I'll tell father what you did here today."

"I didn't do it for him."

"No!"

Andrea and Thor both screamed out their anguish as Loki died in their arms. Thor looked up to see a storm coming towards them and knew they had to move, but Andrea was too distraught and refused to move. When he tried to touch her, her fire flared against his hand and he had to let go.

"Lady Andrea. We must go back to the cave…this storm will kill the two of you if you remain."

"So? What's your point Thor?"

Jane gave Andrea a shocked look and knelt down to hug her friend. Andrea took Loki's dagger in her hands, grabbing the sheath from behind his back.

"I refuse to leave without something of his to remember him by. I will not let him be forgotten."

Thor gently helped them both up, supporting Andrea in his arms as she continued to cry despite Jane's attempts at comforting her. Inside the cave Jane was surprised to get a phone call from the guy she'd had lunch with before. Andrea wasn't paying much attention until she noticed Darcy's car keys on the ground at her feet.

"Umm…Jane…?"

She held up the keys and jingled them a bit as Jane got a thoughtful look on her face and ended the call.

"I know how to get us back to Earth."

Unknown to them the real Loki had watched from behind a nearby rock, feeling his own heart breaking at the sight of Andrea's broken sobbing. He whispered softly to himself as they entered the cave.

"I'm sorry little one, but it had to be this way…"

He changed his form to that of one of the Asgardian guards he knew had been killed in their escape and waited. He knew Thor's little mortal would find his path to Midgard, she was smart enough, and if she missed it Andrea would see it as observant as she was. It was only a matter of time. He knew it had happened when there was a flash of light from inside the cave, only then did he leave his hiding spot and head back to Asgard.


	10. Chapter 10

Melting His Icy Heart

Chapter 10

A/N: I changed the ending from what was in the movie, b/c, while I did like the ending, it wouldn't fit for my story.

When they got back to Earth they were back at the warehouse and immediately went to the car.

"So, who's Richard?"

"Really?"

They headed back to Erik Selvig's place. When they walked in they met not only him, but Darcy and Ian as well. Andrea blinked when she realized Erik had no pants on.

"Dear god…"

"Are you well, Erik?"

Erik looked at Thor for a moment before asking a question that sent a spike of pain through Andrea's heart.

"Your brother's not coming is he?"

"Loki is dead."

"Oh, thank God!"

Andrea's skin burst into flames and Thor gave Erik a sad look, prompting him to amend his statement.

"I…I meant…so sorry."

"Thank you."

Erik went to hug Thor while Andrea collapsed into the nearest chair and refused to even look at anyone. Thor felt his heart breaking for her sorrow, and he knew Jane felt the same. Darcy didn't realize what was wrong.

"Hey! What's up with you huh? You're all gloomy gus over here."

"Darcy…not now…please?"

Andrea's voice was soft and pleading, and it made Darcy frown in a rare show of concern.

"Hey…you ok?"

"No…no I'm not."

Erik gave her a sad look, feeling bad for what he'd said but he couldn't help his relief after what he'd been through.

Back on Asgard…

Loki approached Odin, standing before his broken throne, still wearing the guise of the soldier.

"Forgive me, my liege. I've returned from the Dark World with news."

"Thor?"

"There was no sign of Thor, or the weapon, but…"

"What?"

"We found a body."

"Loki."

He gave the king an apologetic look and watched in amazement as the man broke down and cried. He had no idea what to make of this, it meant that Odin really did care about him. It changed everything for him. He took a deep breath and revealed himself to Odin, waiting until the man finally realized he wasn't alone. The look of shock and joy on Odin's face nearly made Loki crumble.

"I lied?"

Odin pulled Loki into a crushing hug, making Loki gasp in shock. He could never remember a time when Odin had hugged him.

"I have never been so happy to hear you say those words my son."

"I'm…sorry. I was hurt…and angry…and I let my emotions blind me to the truth…I'm the god of lies…I'm supposed to be able to see the truth…"

Odin stopped Loki's sudden bout of rambling by raising a hand.

"Loki, once Malekith has been dealt with I must go into the Odin-sleep. I want you to handle the throne while I do so."

"I was planning to let everyone think I was dead and spend the next few decades on Midgard with Lady Andrea."

"I think I might have a better idea Loki."

Loki followed Odin, looking confused as to what he might mean.

Back on Earth…

Andrea had mostly tuned out the group's frantic science ramblings, neither understanding any of it nor caring about it at the moment. When Thor summoned his hammer from where he'd hung it on the wall she sat up and paid attention.

"I better get my pants."

Andrea snorted softly at Erik's words and rolled her eyes.

"That might be a good plan."

Andrea and the group went to Greenwich, Andrea sticking close to Thor while the others did their science thing. The sight of the Elves ship landing in the middle of Greenwich was…unnerving to say the least. She and Thor landed in front of Malekith, Andrea darting off to one side while Thor started to fight the dark elf. She kept her eyes on the rest of the elves, knowing Malekith would have them attacking soon. When they moved she started barbequing them. She blinked as things started vanishing around the place as Jane created anomalies all over the place, it was a surprisingly effective method of making the elves go away. She noticed Jane and Erik in trouble and moved their way, frying the elves that were chasing them. She laughed a bit when Darcy and Ian appeared, Darcy holding and kissing Ian.

"Darcy?"

"Jane!"

"Ian?"

"Selvig."

"Mew mew."

"Mjolnir."

"Close enough."

Andrea shook her head, giving up on correcting Darcy's pronunciation. They ran in and watched as Thor entered the swirling mass of Aether and debris surrounding Malekith, carrying Selvig's poles with him. They all prayed this would work. When it all stopped Jane ran to Thor, seeing the elve's ship falling towards his unconscious body. She laid over his chest and then looked up in shock when the ship was just gone.

"Everybody okay?"

They all heaved a sigh of relief that it was all over.

Later they gathered at Erik's table for breakfast.

"He's gonna come back. Except…ya know…last time he was gone for like, two years."

"Well it's only been two days so…"

"Did he say anything before he left?"

"Yeah, he had to figure some stuff out with his father. He kinda committed treason…on our way out."

"Oh."

Back on Asguard…

Thor stood before his father's throne.

"You once said there would never be a wiser king than me. You were wrong. The alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new king, in return?"

"My life. Father I cannot be king of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki, for all his grave imbalance, understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice…It changes you. I'd rather be a good man than a great king."

"Is this my con I hear, or the woman he loves?"

"When you speak, do I never hear mother's voice? This is not for Jane, father. She does not know what I came here to say. Now forbid me to see her, or say she can rule at my side. It changes nothing."

"One son who wanted the throne too much, and another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?"

"Loki died with honor. I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?"

Thor held out his hammer to Odin who waved him off.

"It belongs to you. If you are worthy of it."

"I shall try to be."

"I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune."

"I know."

"If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that, I could not say. It would speak only from my heart. Thor…Loki is not dead."

"What? No, I held him in my arms as he died."

"You held a copy of him. He had planned to let everyone think him dead so that he could return to Midgard and remain with the mortal woman Andrea until her last days. When he saw my grief at losing him he changed his mind."

"He did?"

"Yes, and I have a much better plan for him, provided the Lady Andrea is willing of course."

"What plan is that father?"

"Stick around awhile longer and you will see my son. He should be bringing her back here shortly…or returning alone depending on her answer."

Thor looked confused but sat on the steps near his father to await the return of his brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Melting His Icy Heart

Chapter 11

A/N: This is the final chapter of this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a great deal of fun writing this story. ^.^

Andrea had gone to sit outside, preferring not to be around other people when she was upset in case she flared. She still hadn't told Tony what she'd been up to, but she wasn't ready yet.

"Damn you Loki…you promised you'd never leave me…it wasn't supposed to end like that. Please…please…could you just not be dead? Let it be a trick or something…anything…"

"I'm not dead little flame. It was an illusion, but I have a good explanation my love."

His soft voice from her side shocked her into silence, which was good for him as it allowed him to explain himself without her flipping out immediately. When he was done she was standing in front of him, looking shocked and hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thor had to believe it, which meant you had to grieve my loss. I am sorry little one. It nearly broke my heart to see how distraught it made you."

"So…you and your father…are ok now?"

"We still have a few issues to work out…but things are better now yes."

"Good. I'm happy for you. Does this mean you're going back?"

"I am…but I'd like to take you with me."

"Will he let you do that? He yelled at Thor for it…even compared Jane and I being there to goats at a banquet table."

Loki bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from smiling, but his lips twitched and gave him away.

"It wasn't funny."

Loki gave her a serious look, one that made her frown in concern.

"Loki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong little one. I would like you to come to Asgard with me…and, hopefully, become my queen."

"Your…what?"

"My brother has refused the throne, and my father wishes to have me become king so that he can retire in peace. I asked him if I could have my chosen queen at my side…and he said only if you agree to it. Is that something you might consider little one?"

"Loki…I just want to be with you. Whether that's here on Earth in a little house, or on Asgard in a palace as king and queen…I don't care so long as we're together. I feel like…like we belong together."

"We do little one. You are my soul mate. It is rare for true soul mates to find each other, which is why it is incredible that both Thor and I have found ours. Thor has chosen to live here with Jane and return to Asgard when his help is needed. If you agree I would like to take up my father's offer with you as my queen."

"Of course I agree Loki. How could I not? This is your dream, it's the one thing you've wanted all your life. I could never keep you from that. Just promise me we can visit my brother sometimes?"

"Of course my love. Come to me."

"He opened his arms to her and she curled into his chest as the Bifrost took them back to Asgard…her new home she supposed. This would be fun to explain to Tony. She'd worry about that later though. Loki led her into the throne room where Odin and Thor were waiting for them. She curtsied and Loki bowed with a smile on his face that made Thor give one in return.

"Loki, my son. She has agreed then?"

"I have King Odin."

"I believe Odin will suffice my dear…after all…I am soon to be your father-in-law am I not?"

Thor looked at his father in shock and then at Loki with the same look.

"I have missed something…"

"Since you refused the throne I have named Loki as my heir…and He has already chosen his queen. Now, my dear. The way this will work is the two of you will undergo the traditional hand fasting ceremony, during which you will both be given a special potion created by Idun herself. This potion will, for all intents and purposes, tie you together completely. You're lifespan will be tied to his so that you will live so long as he does, and vice versa. You will also be able to feel each other's emotions. It is a powerful potion and not to be taken lightly. If you have any doubts you should say so now, for there will be no going back after it is done."

"I have no doubts. I know my own heart, and know his now. I only ask that Jane and my brother Tony be allowed to be here for the ceremony. They are the only real family I have."

"It will be done. After the hand fasting ceremony will come the coronation."

"That seems fast…"

"I feel the need to retire, being king has worn me down after so many years."

A week later…

The ceremony was a beautiful and highly celebrated affair. Blue roses decorated nearly every conceivable surface they could be put on or tied to, white silk was draped over everything else. Andrea wore an elaborate and detailed white gown that made her look like an ethereal angel in Loki's eyes, and he himself wore a solid black outfit that fitted him well and made Andrea's eyes dance. Tony was blubbering away in the front as Pepper patted his head. Tony had refused to come without her there for emotional support since his baby sister was becoming a wife and a queen in the same day. Andrea was surprised he was actually sober, but he was handling it quite well in her opinion.

When she and Loki were handed the potions by Idun they fed them to each other, inciting a round of awws from the assembled nobles and warriors. She felt immediately sick but refused to lose it, clinging tightly to a very pale Loki. The feeling passed soon enough and was replaced by a warm sensation flowing through her veins, she could feel the connection between them and feel the magic strengthening and reinforcing it. Then she felt his happiness, his pure joy and love towards her and she cried softly in her own happiness.

They were wed now, bound together in a way no one could ever sever, and Andrea felt giddy from it all. Now though, wit was time for the coronation. Just as Loki would be crowned King, she would be crowned queen. Odin first spoke the traditional words of crowning to Loki, who spoke his acceptance in return, before placing the symbolic crown upon his head. Next he came to Andrea and spoke similar words, receiving the appropriate response, and placing another more delicate crown upon her head. Loki's crown was golden and serpentine in shape with little emeralds dotting the surface, her own was also golden but had the look of writhing flames and was decorated with tiny rubies. Odin had the crowns fashioned specially for them to represent their talents with the serpent for Loki due to his cunning nature, and the flames for Andrea due to her ability.

"People of Asgard. I present to you your new king and queen. King Loki and Queen Andrea."

Cheers went up across all of Asgard as the news spread that the wedding and the crowning were both done, and that Asgard had their new king and queen. They would have a full week to themselves in a location of their choosing, their honeymoon, before they would officially take the reins from Odin and take leadership of the Nine Realms. They both smiles at each other, feeling blissfully happy as their emotions blurred together until neither could tell who's emotion was which and neither could bring themselves to care.


End file.
